Unique Hobby
by DT20
Summary: Special for Jo Twins Birthday. Aku mempunyai Istri yang mempunyai Hobi aneh. OC, Don't like it? Don't read!


**Title :: Unique Hobby**

**Genre :: Romance, a little bit Humor/Parody**

**Rated :: K**

**Cast :: Jo Youngmin (Boyfriend), Jung Rae Gun (OC), etc.**

**Disclaimer :: **_**All chara belongs to God, execpt OC it's belongs to my imaginations**_

**Length :: Oneshot**

**Warning :: Gaje FF, typos (maybe), kebanyakan Flashback**

**Inspired By :: Vocaloid PV, tapi lupa judulnya :/ dan teman saya XD**

**Summary :: Aku mempunyai Istri yang mempunyai Hobi aneh. OC, **_**Don't like it? Don't read!**_

_**My first Boyfriend FF, so please don't blame me!**_

*DT20*

**Youngmin P.O.V **(All P.O.V Is Young Min P.O.V)

Annyeong haseyo, Joeneun Jo Youngmin iminda! Kalian tentu mengenalku 'kan? Keke~. Oke, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk narsis. _Well,_ ini pertama kalinya Author buluk ini menulis FF Boyfriend bukan? Dan pertama kali juga ia memakaiku sebagai Main Castnya, auww, aku tersanjung. *Author : … Readers : woy, thor jangan bikin Youngmin Ngondek dong!-_-*

Oh iya, karena judulnya 'Unique Hobby' pastinya kita akan membicarakan hobi yang unik bukan? Ahh, aku jadi teringat tentang istriku.

….

….

….

"MWOOOOOOOOOOOO!" - jeritan Royalties.

Oke, oke…aku akan menjelaskannya, tidak perlu berteriak-_-

#FLASHBACK

Tentu saja, pernikahanku dengan yeoja yang bernama Jung Rae Gun (Raejin Honami) a.k.a Istriku itu pernikahan paksaan orang tua kami, singkatnya adalah, orang tuaku mempunyai perusahaan besar di Jepang dan saat perusahaan itu hampir bangkrut orang tua Rae Gun menolong orang tuaku dan jadilah orang tuaku ingin membalas budi.

"_Sejumlah uang tidak bisa membalaskan budi kami untuk orang tua Rae Gun Young Min-ah, karena itu kami ingin salah satu dari kalian _(Youngmin & Kwangmin) _menikahi Rae Gun," _itu yang dikatakan Appa saat aku dan Kwang Min menolak mentah-mentah pernikahan konyol itu.

Jujur, aku tidak tahu apa hubungan pernikahan dengan balas budi, tapi Eomma dan Appa bilang orang tua Rae Gun memang sangat menginginkan seorang anak laki-laki.

*DT20*

"Wah, kau mempunyai dua putra kembar yang tampan, Tuan Jo" puji Tuan Jung dengan bahasa Korea yang belum fasih karena mereka (keluarga Rae Gun) memang berasal dari Jepang.

Aku memutar bola mataku, _'Yeah, aku tahu aku tampan. Cepat selesaikan pernikahan konyol ini dan biarkan aku hidup bebas!'_ batinku. *Author : eet dah, narsis amat bang-_-*

"Haha, bisa saja Tuan Jung ini, oh iya, dimana Rae Gun Tuan Jung?" Eomma bertanya.

"Ah, pertama-tama, saya ingin mengucapkan mianhae karena Rae Gun sedang ada keperluan di sekolahnya," Tuan Jung sedikit membungkuk. Dan mereka mulai membicarakan tentang pernikahan yang sama sekali tidak ingin kudengar.

"Oh, kita sudah menghabiskan waktu terlalu banyak," ucap Tuan Jung.

"Ah, kau benar. Oh, maaf saya lupa memperkenalkan, Ini kedua putra kembarku," bisa kurasakan Appa menyenggol pundakku.

"Annyeong, Joeneun Jo Youngmin iminda, mannaseo banggapseumnida," aku menatap kearah Kwang Min dan ia mengangguk.

"Annyeong…Joeneun..Jo Kwangmin iminda, manasseo banggapseumnida" ucap Kwang Min, sedikit grogi.

"Ahh, nama kalian sangat bagus sekali" puji Nyonya Jung, dan terlihat Tuan Jung berkali-kali melirik jam tangannya.

"_Okaa-san! Otou-san!_*"

Refleks, aku menoleh. Mendapati seorang yeoja berambut sebahu berwarna hitam pekat berlari dengan _mini dress_ berwarna putih gading dan memakai _high heels_ yang senada dengan gaunnya.

"_Sumima–_ ah….maksudku…mianhamnida, aku terlambat" ia menunduk sambil memamerkan senyum manisnya.

"Ah, akhirnya kau datang juga Rae Gun-ah," Nyonya Jung mengelus rambut Rae Gun.

"Nah, sekarang perkenalkan dirimu, Rae Gun-ah" perintah Tuan Jung, Rae Gun mengangguk.

"Joeneun, Jung Rae Gun iminda, manasseo bangapseumnida" katanya dan diakhiri dengan senyuman yang manis. Yeoja ini…..sepertinya ia tidak terlihat sedih/kesal dengan pernikahan konyol ini.

Tuan Jung melirik ke arahku dan Kwangmin, kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Tuan Jo, kau mempunyai dua putra kembar, tidak mungkin bukan Rae Gun menikahi keduanya?" canda Tuan Jung yang di sambut dengan tawa renyah oleh Appa.

"Ahaha, tentu tidak Tuan Jung, itu bisa jadi masalah yang besar. Jadi, Youngmin? Kwangmin?" Appa menoleh ke arah kami, aku melirik Kwangmin, ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, memainkan ujung bajunya dengan gugup dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Aku menghela nafas, itu adalah ciri khas Kwangmin jika ia benar-benar tidak mau melakukan sesuatu.

"A-Aku…aku mau Appa…"

*DT20*

(*_Okaa-san _= Ibu, _Otou-san _= Ayah)

#FLASHBACK OFF

Yah, kurang lebih seperti itu. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mencintai yeoja bernama Rae Gun itu, dan kau akan berpikiran sama denganku jika kau melihat sifatnya yang (kelewat) polos, (sangat) ceroboh dan (entah sengaja atau tidak sengaja) selalu ber-aegyo.

Tapi….suatu hari….

#FLASHBACK

"Rae Gun-ah," panggilku, ia menoleh ke arahku, memandangku dengan mata polosnya.

"Waeyo Oppa?" tanyanya, aku tersenyum.

"Aku akan pergi ke dorm Boyfriend dan mungkin akan sangat jarang kembali ke sini (rumah Young Min & Rae Gun) Tidak apa bukan jika kau di rumah hanya bersama Sooyoung (pelayan) ?" ia terdiam sebentar, kemudian tersenyum ke arahku.

"Tentu, tak masalah"

*DT20*

_Beberapa minggu kemudian….._

_Ting tong~ Ting tong~_

Aku memencet bel rumah, namun setelah kutunggu beberapa menit masih tidak ada yang membuka pintu itu.

_Ting tong~ Ting tong~_

…

"Aneh, apa mungkin Sooyoung pergi belanja dan Rae Gun masih di sekolah?" ucapku pada diri sendiri, dan masih dengan tanda tanya besar di otakku(?) aku membuka pintu rumah.

"OMONA! RAE GUN-AH!" pekikku histeris melihat Rae Gun tergeletak tak berdaya dengan pisau menancap sempurna di kepalanya dan darah berceceran di sekitarnya.

"SOOYOUNG-AH! PANGGIL AMBULANS CEPAT!" aku menatap tubuh Rae Gun yang masih berceceran darah, aku berlutut di sampingnya.

'_Anni, aku tidak boleh menangis…'_

Baru saja aku hendak mengeluarkan HPku sebelum aku mendengar…

"Pffft–HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Yaa! Kau menipuku ya!" dan kulihat ia tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai ujung matanya mengeluarkan air mata.

"Yaaaaa! Kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir! Kenapa kau lakukan itu hah!" tanyaku sambil mengerucutkan bibir, tawanya terhenti, ah, tidak ia masih terkikik geli-_-.

"Hanya iseng saja kok, Oppa" jawabnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kepadaku.

"Dari mana kau dapatkan pisau ini huh?" tanyaku mengambil pisau yang menancap di kepalanya.

"Aku membuatnya sendiri, hebat bukan?" ujarnya bangga sambil tersenyum manis yang dapat membuatku tersenyum juga jika melihatnya.

#FLASHBACK OFF

Urgh, gara-gara dia saus di rumahku habis T^T. Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa memarahinya, Aigoo~ aku ini terlalu baik-..-.

Dan sejak saat itu Rae Gun selalu melakukan 'ritual'nya setiap aku pulang ke rumah, yaitu berpura-pura mati, padahal aku sudah pernah bilang kalau aku tidak akan tertipu lagi oleh caranya itu namun ia tetap melakukannya.

Hingga suatu hari aku bertanya kepada Sooyoung.

#FLASHBACK

"Sooyoung-ah"

"Ada apa Tuan?" tanyanya, aku melihat kesekitar, memastikan tidak ada Rae Gun.

"Duduklah sebentar, aku ingin berbicara padamu" perintahku, ia mengangguk dan duduk di sofa yang berhadapan denganku.

"Tidakkah kau merasa aneh dengan tingkah Rae Gun?" tanyaku.

"Ah, maksud Tuan tingkahnya yang sangat sering berpura-pura mati itu?" aku mengangguk.

"Apakah kau tahu mengapa ia terus seperti itu?" Sooyoung menggeleng.

"Mianhamnida Tuan, aku tidak tahu soal itu." Sooyong sedikit membungkuk.

"Gwenchana Sooyoung-ah, tapi….ngomong-ngomong apa yang biasanya dilakukan Rae Gun ketika aku tidak ada Sooyoung-ah?" Sooyoung terlihat berfikir sebentar.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada yang aneh, Nyonya hanya mengerjakan PR, menonton TV, terkadang membaca komik dan bermain dengan laptopnya"

"Apakah ia tidak pernah bermain dengan teman sekolahnya? Atau, ia tidak punya teman?" tanyaku beruntun.

"Anni, kurasa ia punya teman Tuan, hanya saja….sepertinya Nyonya Rae Gun selalu menunggu Tuan pulang, iya, ia selalu mengecek HPnya ketika Tuan pergi dan mungkin ia berharap Tuan pulang" jelas Sooyoung panjang lebar, aku tertegun, sesaat kemudian aku tersenyum ke arah Sooyoung.

"Ah, begitu, gomawo Sooyoung-ah"

#FLASHBACK OFF

Jelas sekali bukan kalau Rae Gun kesepian dan karenanya melakukan semua itu? Lalu apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Tidak banyak, mungkin, sedikit mengurangi jadwal showku dan sering-sering pulang ke rumah.

*DT20*

"Hyung, aku belum pernah ke rumahmu, izinkan aku ke sana ya~?" Minwoo menatapku penuh harap dengan Aegyonya, aku terkikik kecil kemudian mengangguk.

"Ne"

"Yaa! Aku juga Hyung, aku yang kembaranmu saja belum pernah ke sana!" Kwangmin memprotes, aku mengangguk, meng-iya-kannya.

"Hei, kau akan mengajak Hyungmu yang tampan ini bukan?" Donghyun Hyung menyenggol lenganku.

"Anniyo, kau bukan Hyungnya Youngmin, Hyung tapi kau AHJUSSHI-nya, akulah Hyungnya" Hyunsung Hyung menepuk dadanya bangga dan bisa kutebak sebentar lagi Donghyun Hyun akan memarahinya.

"Yaa! Kalau kalian semua ikut, aku juga!" Jeongmin Hyung akhirnya bersuara(?).

"Tentu, kalian semua boleh datang, tetapi, jangan terlalu panik dan memanggil Ambulans, ara?" ucapku.

"?"

*DT20*

KRIEEEET

"Hyung, kau tidak memencet bel terlebih dahulu?" tanya Min Woo.

"Untuk apa? Inikan rumahku"

"Iya, tapi–OMO!"

Aku tersenyum melihat reaksi mereka, bahkan Donghyun Hyung sudah mengeluarkan ponselnya, untung saja aku menahannya.

"Tenang saja Hyung" ucapku, dia menatapku dengan 'Apa-maksudmu-tenang-saja-?', aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Aku berjongkok *Author : MIAN BAHASANYA NGGAK ENAK (wQAQ)W* di hadapan Rae Gun yang sedang melakukan 'ritual'nya. Aku mencolek pundaknya.

"Rae Gun-ah, aku pulang, lihat member Boyfriend yang lain juga datang" ucapku, dia mengangkat kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Jinjja? Annyeong! Joeneun Rae Gun iminda! Ah, cepat suruh mereka masuk Oppa, aku akan membereskan rambutku dulu" ucapnya berdiri kemudian berlari ke arah kamar mandi.

Member Boyfriend yang lain menatapku, meminta penjelasan aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat bahuku.

"Itu…hanya hobi unik istriku"

**-END-**

**YEEEEEEEAH~ AKHIRNYA SELESAI! XDDD, gomawo buat yang udah baca! Dan jeongmal gomawo buat yang udah baca + comment^^**


End file.
